NaruKyuu Highschool Fic
by Rokuro Yagami
Summary: Naruto and Friends in highschool...naruto has his heart broken, but tries to find new love in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well here it is like i promised, my first try at a naru/kyuu highschool fic. so read and enjoy :)**

**Naruto POV**

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing, my girlfriend of three years having sex with another man. "What the hell is happening here" I yelled, she stood up and threw on here robe. "I'm sorry Naruto, I wanted to tell you...not find out about us this way" she said with a hint of sadness. "Three fucking years I've loved you and never betrayed you once and this is the thanks I get" I screamed, I turned and walked out of her house. "Naruto wait" she said, "three years Ino Yamanaka...and all for nothing" I said softly as a tear escaped my eye, I sprinted back to my place to find some sanctuary.

**Ino POV**

I watched him run until he was gone, I had shattered his heart and I knew it. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "hey babe come back to bed" Kiba said. Kiba Inuzuka was Naruto's friend all through grade school, he was the one that always helped Naruto play pranks and get into trouble with. "Alright I'll be back inside in a minute" I said.

**Naruto POV**

I busted through the front door and threw my stuff down, I slammed the door shut and collapsed on the couch. To be truthful this wasn't my place it was my grandparents, it's pretty much a small mansion. It helps when your grandpa is the author of the perverted book series Icha Icha and your grandmother is the best doctor in the nearby hospital, right now they are on their 10th honey moon.

I poked my head up from the pillow I had it buried in, there is a message on the answering machine, _"Naruto hey its Jiraya, just calling in to check in on you and to tell you that since your grandmother and I are "enjoying" ourselves that we've decided..._***THUMP***, _hey its Tsunade we are staying an extra month, we sent you more money for the month. Rmember behave at school and no sex."_ So another month alone huh, sounds like fun. I would miss them for sure since they were pretty much my surrogate parents, I still remember the day they came to take me in.

**Flashback**

Young Naruto sat on the couch watching tv when a knock came at the door, "who is it" a young Naruto asked. "Naruto its grannie open up" Tsunade said, he quickly opened the door. He jumped into Tsunade's arms and said "hey grannie did you come to give me an early birthday gift" he said excited. Tsunade somberly smiled and said "why don't we go inside and talk", once inside she proceeded to tell him the bad news. "Naruto I'm not sure how to tell you this but you'll be coming to live with me and pervy grandpa from now on", Naruto looked confused and asked "why, what happened to mommy and daddy". "Th-they were in a car accident...I'm so sorry baby" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes, he lunged forward and cried into his grandmothers chest.

**End Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

And now for only the third time in my life I'm crying over losing somebody again, and the worst part about it is that I have to face her and my friends at school on monday. I sighed and pulled myself up off the couch and headed for my room, I opened my door and went inside.

My room is pretty normal for someone my age, a few posters of my favorite bands Bullet For My Valentine and The Slants. My bed is queen sized with blue everything except the fox plushie that Jiraya got me for my 7th birthday, a computer, an ipod, a few cds, an alarm clock and a drum kit, you know all the basic teen needs. I sat in my computer chair and turned on said computer, the background was of me and Ino making out at my 15th birthday. I changed it to the default blue background and went on Aim, **Cherryblossomprincess(Sakura) and The Greatest Uchiha(Sasuke) are online.**

I shrunk down the screen and clicked on my music player, once open I set it for shuffle and hit play.

First song out: Undead by Hollywood Undead

Just then I got a message alert. **Cherryblossomprincess would like to chat**, I hit accept and go into the chat room

**CBP: hey whatsup**

**NMFU(Naruto MF'n Uzumaki): not much u**

Song changed: Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine, its perfect right

**The Greatest Uchiha joined the room**

**TGU: Dobe!**

**NMFU: Teme!**

**CBP: Your both morons**

**CBP: I thought you and pig where supposed to do something today**

**NMFU: Well she did something today**

I snorted at that comment

**TGU: What do you mean by that?**

**CBP: Is there something going on between you two?**

The song changed again: Hate My Life by Theory of a Deadman

**NMFU: ...I guess I might as well say something, since your the only two I trust with this**

**NMFU: I caught Ino cheating on me with Kiba**

**CBP: THAT FUCKING PIG, I'LL MAKE BACON OUT OF THE BITCH!**

Song Change: My World by SR-71

**TGU: That bastard Kiba I'll neuter the jackass, lets see how he likes the defensive line crushing him at practice on monday**

**NMFU: Thanks you two, but go easy on them ok...at least for me.**

**Naruto MF'n Uzumaki has logged out.**

I turned off my music player and went to the internet, I typed in the appropriate website and waited for the page to load. I logged into my myspace and decided to do some "editing", after about an hour of editing an arrangement changes I closed out the internet browser and shut down my computer. I flopped onto my bed and looked at the clock, it read 5:45pm. I gripped the plushie and laid back on my bed.

**A/N: so that ends the first chapter...what did you all think? , remember to leave me reviews so i know what to improve on. I'm already writing the next chapter and should have it done sometime soon, then i'll start work on the next chapter of Roanapur's Demon. so I'll see you all soon**

**Signed,**

**Rokuro Yagami**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: and here it is the second chapter of my naruto/kyuubi highschool fic...so read and enjoy.**

**Timeskip**

**Monday Morning**

**NARTUO POV**

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock and got out of bed. I went through my morning routine and headed downstairs, I made myself some packaged ramen for breakfast. I stuffed my face and went to brush my teeth, once done I grabbed my bag and my I-pod, locked the door and rushed down the sidewalk. I slowed down when I saw the gates of the school, Konoha High School...home of the Fighting Foxes.**(A/N: had to)**

I turned up the volume on my Ipod to drown out the noise, it was my favorite song "Sakura Sakura" by The Slants. I walked to my locker to put a few things away, I noticed Sasuke and Sakura talking. I gave them a slight and pulled out my ear buds, "hey you two good morning" I said. "Good morning Naruto" they both said, "ready for the game this friday?" Sasuke asked. We both played on the football team, I play wide reciever and sasuke plays quarterback. This friday we play the Iwa Stone Crushers, they've always been our rivals. "Damn right I am" I said with a small smile, "how are you doing other wise?" Sakura asked. I sighed and just kind of shrugged my shoulders, Sakura handed her books to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. "Just try not to think about it and stay away from her, remember we're here to talk about it" Sakura said as she let go, I smiled a bit and nodded my head. They where always there for me, like the brother and sister I never had.

The bell rang and we headed off to class, we had three classes together math, science and gym. It was math first period with Mr. Hatake, gym third period with Mr. Maito and Ms. Mitarashi and finally it was science with Mrs. Yuuhi-Sarutobi. I have history second period with Mr. Sarutobi Sr., he's cool I knew him when I was younger. I still call him my surrogate grandfather, Sasuke and Sakura had english with his son. I had already taken english class my freshman year so I was exempt, unfortunately I had those classes with "_her" _and "_him"_ also.

I plopped down in my seat, Sakura was to my right and Sasuke in front. Mr. Hatake was always ten minutes late to class, he had an eye patch to cover up his left eye and a mask to cover his mouth. Most people say he has old scars from when he was a cop, others say he just does it to get woman. I don't care either way, I took out my ear buds and put them in. I turned on my I-pod and searched my music list, I turned down the volume a bit and put on "Tears Don't Fall" by Bullet For My Valentine. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, and for a moment I just stopped caring about the outside world.

**15 Minutes Later**

I felt a hand shaking me, I lifted my head and saw a male figure standing in front of me. I pulled out my ear buds and turned off my I-pod, "I almost marked you abscent Naruto" he said. "Sorry Mr. Hatake, I just needed a few more minutes" I replied, "just stay awake for the rest of the class ok" he patted my shoulder and walked back to his desk. I took out a notebook and a pen from my bag and put them on my desk.

**Awhile Later**

I walked out of the locker room with Sasuke and waited for Sakura, "come on hurry up" I said impaitently. "Calm down Naruto they're not going to run out of ramen" Sasuke said, Sakura finally came out of the girls locker room and we went off to lunch. Second period was ok, I managed to talk to the old man a little bit after class about "the problem". He said that there is always somebody out there meant for you, now third period was interesting. The boys were playing flag football and the girls were playing basketball, short to say that both Kiba and Ino walked away pretty beat up.

We finally got to the lunch room, I took off to the ramen stand. "Hello there Naruto, the usual" Teuchi said, I nodded my head. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame are friends of my family, when they aren't working at the school they are working at the family resturant. "Here you go Naruto, 3 Miso Ramen" Ayame said, "thanks Ayame, how have you and your dad been?" I asked. "We've been fine, how have you been" she asked back, I sighed and said "my weekend was crappy and I'm hoping to have a good week". "Well why don't you tell me about it" Ayame asked, I looked over at the table where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting and said "I get the feeling that your about to find out". I paid the money and started to walk back to the table.

**Sakura POV**

"Don't look now but here comes piggy and her pet dog" I whispered to Sasuke, "what the hell was that at gym today" Ino said a bit loudly. "What do you mean Ino, that is why they call it gym you know" I said back, "thats bullshit Sakura and you know it" Kiba said loudly. "You know what they say mutt, if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen" Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Thats it isn't it, this has to do with Naruto doesn't it" Ino said, "we have no idea what your talking about" I said, "speak of the devil" Kiba said with a grin.

**Naruto POV**

I sat down at the table and started opening my food, "Naruto why are you doing this" Ino said. "Doing what" I asked, "as if you don't know you loser" Kiba snapped. "All I'm doing is eating lunch with my two friends" I said innocently, Kiba leaned down and got in my face. "Its because I took your girl and plowed her before you had the chance isn't it" Kiba mocked, I put down my chopsticks next to my empty bowl and stood up. I said politely "well it looks like neither me or Kiba will be playing this friday, sorry Sasuke".

I reared my fist back and slammed it in Kiba's face, I could feel his nose shatter under my fist. I grabbed my bag, put in my ear buds and turned my music on, I was headed to my next class when I ended up bumping into somebody. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about that she said, "Its alright here let me help you with your books" I said as I lifted my head up.

What I saw was a young female with red hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a Shadows Fall t-shirt along with a pair of tight blue jeans and red and black checkered converse shoes. "Here your go" I stopped, "Kyuubi...Kyuubi Kitsune" she replied. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" I stuck my hand out and helped her up, "so are you new here" I asked. "Yes I am, I just transfered here from another high school" Kyuubi said. "Um could you help me find the front office" She asked, "sure just follow me" I replied. I lead her to the front office, "so here you are and if you ever need any help just ask me" I said.

**Kyuubi POV**

'He seems very nice' I thought, I walked into the office and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, but I'm the new transfer student" I said, "oh of course hold on one moment" the secretary said. The secretary poked her head in a doorway and came back, "ah Ms. Kitsune I presume" a voice said. I turned to see an old man walking towards me, "I am principle Sarutobi, I am also the history teacher" he said. "Thank you for accepting me to your school" I said, he waved his hand and said "no problem". "Now we need to set your schedule for the year" he said.

"You'll also need a locker and someone to catch you up on the studies" he said again, "so who did you have in mind?" I asked. Just then his secretary came in and said "sir I have some bad news, it seems Naruto Uzumaki was in another fight but this time it was with Kiba Inuzuka...he broke his nose but the nurse Shizune was able to reset it". He sighed and said "it seems Ms. Kitsune that I have found the perfect person".

**A/N: and there is the second chapter...i really hope that everyone is enjoying this story as much as i am writing it. i've never been this inspired to write this many pages of stuff before, this was 9 and a half pages long! **

**Now I know that 82% of you out there want me to write a Zero No Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) story, and i may get the time when i'm not focused on my two current stories (Roanapur's Demon and NaruKyuu Highschool fic). So i'm sorry to all my readers who where wanting that to happen but i don't think i could balance three stories at one time.**

**As for my other story Roanapur's Demon, I will begin work on that chapter this next week...though i gotta find time this upcoming week. The Arena Bowl is tomorrow (Spokane Shock vs. Tampa Bay Storm...go storm!) then my grandma's b-day is this weekend and sometime this upcoming this week my friends and I are going to see Pirahana in 3D(I know it looks crappy but its just for the hell of it) then this next weekend coming up I'm going to a lock in and playing laser tag all night. so pretty busy week ahead of me, but i will have the next chapter done and uploaded within the coming weeks not to worry!**

**and on that note its time for some thanks**

**thanks goes to: FullMoonSerina, x102reddragon, XxheavendragonxX, youngdosha31 and DevilBeast for favoriting my story**

**thanks also goes to: FullMoonSerina, x102reddragon, gunner3000, Stormraven, Malevolent Onyx Dragon, youngdosha31, Dejitaru Ryuu, zerolelouch99, the shadow overlord279, apocaliptic 20 and Tarl Zaralka for putting my story on their alert.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so here it is Chapter 3 of the Naruto/Kyuubi Highschool Fic...so read and enjoy.**

**Naruto POV**

I sighed as I continued to work on the project I was assigned for science, "hey whats the matter" Sasuke asked next to me. "Just alot of stuff on my mind right now" I said, the ringing of the classroom phone broke the silence of the room. "Hello Mrs. Yuuhi-Sarutobi's room" the teacher said, "yes sir alright I'll send him down" she said again. "Naruto you are wanted in the principle's office" she told me, I nodded and picked up my stuff then left the room.

**Kyuubi POV**

**A Few Minutes Later**

The door slowly opened and I saw a clump of blonde hair come in, "ah Naruto come in" the principle said. 'Naruto will be the person to help me' I though, "so old man how long will it be for this time?" Naruto asked. 'He called him old man?' I thought shocked, "actually I'd like to offer you an alternative, I won't suspend you if you show Ms. Kitsune here around the school and help her catch up for the next couple of weeks" he said. Naruto looked over and smiled "hey whats up" he said to me. "Hey again Naruto" I replied, "you two know each other ?" the principle asked, "we ran into each other" Naruto said. I laughed a bit at the joke, "we'll you two should get along nicely then" the prinicple said as he smiled.

"So what about the game this friday then old man?" Naruto asked, "don't worry you'll still play as long as you do as I said before" the principle said. He nodded his head in agreement, "now if you would show Ms. Kitsune to her locker?" the prinicple asked.

**Naruto POV**

"Ok so whats the locker number" I asked, "um its locker 214" Kyuubi said looking at a slip of paper. "Alright just follow me" I said with a smirk, we made our way outside and around the corner. "So here we are" I said as I pointed to the locker, "you seem to know where everything is" Kyuubi giggled. I chuckled a bit and said "actually I only know where it is because my locker is right next to it", Kyuubi smiled a bit at that.

"So how did you get your name" I asked, "well my dad's family has a thing for foxes, hence kitsune and my mom always loved the fantasy story about the fox of the nine tails, so that was eventual" she replied. "Cool thats pretty interesting" I replied, "how did you get your name fish paste cake" she asked. I chuckled and said "its actually maelstrom and my...parents named me after a character in my grandfathers book.

"Your grandfather is a writer" she asked surprised, "if you could call thos perverted stories reading material" I snorted. "No...don't tell me *gasp* that your grandfather is Jiraya" she sputtered, "yeah how'd you know?" I asked. She then turned bright red and whispered "I may have read one or two of my moms books", it was then I started busting up laughing. "Its not that funny" she said as she slapped my arm lightly, she pouted and I thought 'she looks pretty like that'.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts and said "I'll let you in on a secret...I read them too". "I read them for the story but I wonder what you read them for" she whispered into my ear, it was I who was sputtering now as she giggled. Just then the bell rung signaling the end of the day, "so much for catching up with the past week of work" she said. "You know what how about you come over and I'll help you tonight" I asked, "um...ok" she said cautiously. "What to forward" I asked, "a bit, but thank you for the help" she replied.

**Kyuubi POV**

'Why am I so flustered about this' I thought, "no problem its what friends do right" he said. "Friends?" I asked confused, "sure I figured since your new here and all that I could be your first friend...so what do you say" he said as he stuck out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand, "so what does my newest friend newest friend like in the way of music" I asked. "I mostly listen to anything not pop or country, but Bullet For My Valentine and The Slants are my favorites" he replied. "I've heard of Bullet For My Valentine but I've never heard of The Slants" I said.

Just then we were approached by two people, "hey there you are" the girl said. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura" he said. "So who is this?" Sasuke asked, "I'm Kyuubi Kitsune a new student, Naruto was assigned to help me catch up with what I missed" I replied. "Oh really is that so" Sakura said, I nodded my head and Naruto said "yep, you two want to help out tonight".

**Sasuke POV (A/N: fan girls rejoice!)**

"Sure why not, a study group sounds good" I replied, "I needed some help on my math homework anyway" Naruto said. "You always need help Naruto" Sakura replied, "in more ways than one" Kyuubi put in a little jab. "You'll fit in just fine here" I told her as we walked towards the front gate.

**Awhile Later**

**Naruto POV**

"So this is where I live" I said as we stopped in front of the house, "wow this place is huge" Kyuubi said stunned. "Actually its quite normal inside, it may look big but its not all that fancy" Sasuke said, "he's right pervy grandpa and grannie Tsunade don't really care for fancy things" I said. "Are they home right now?" Kyuubi asked, "no they are away for another month on their 10th honey moon at whirlpool beach resort" I replied. "Your grandma is lucky, thats one of the best places in the world to go" Sakura said with a hint of jealousness in her voice. We got inside the house and shut the door, Sasuke, Sakura and I sat on the couch. "Put your stuff down on the table and take a seat" I said to Kyubi, she nodded and took a seat in a nearby recliner.

**Awhile Later**

**Kyuubi POV**

It was a little past nine when we decided to stop, "well I'm gonna walk Sakura home, see you tomorrow Naruto" Sasuke said as they headed out. "I'd better get going too my parents want me home before ten" I said, "how far do you live from here?" Naruto asked. "Not to far about a couple of miles" I replied, I started packing my books into my bag, "well come on I'll take you" he said. Naruto lead me to the garage and flipped on the light, "whoa whose bike is that?" I asked. I saw a beautiful motorcycle, it had an orange gas tank with red front and rear fenders. The handle bars had been painted black and the inside of the tire had custom toad spokes chromed out**(A/N: you can thank the show American Chopper for my knowledge of this stuff). **"Its pervy grandpa's bike, he bought a regular bike and turned it into this" Naruto said. "This is awesome" I said like a little kid, he chuckled and said "it took him almost ten years to get it like this". He picked up a helmet and handed it to me, "there is only one helmet unfortunately" he said. "What about you then" I asked worried, "don't worry about it, I've rode this thing before though technically I'm not supposed to since I don't have a motorcycle license" he replied. I nodded as I slid on the helmet, it was a bit big but it helped keep me safe.

He turned on the bike as it roared like a lion, "hop on" he said. The garage started to rise as I slung my bag across my back and sat down, we moved down the drive way and he pressed a button to close the garage. We took off down the street with a roar, "you know you never answered my question earlier today" I said loudly. "Oh yeah, well The Slants are this group from Oregon I discovered when they performed at an anime convention they did awhile back, and ever since then I've followed their music" he yelled back. "You think I could listen to some of their music tomorrow" I asked, "sure I'm sure you'll like their music" he said back.

**A Few Minutes Later**

We arrived in front of my place after I gave directions of course, I took off the helmet and said "thanks for the ride, that was fun, I'll see you tomorrow". He nodded and said "sure goodnight Kyuubi" he then threw on the helmet and waved as he rode off, "so how did your night go dear" a voice said. I turned around and saw...

MY MOM

**A/N: and there you have it...chapter 3. sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, i was working my butt off on this and my other story Roanapur's Demon. I'll have Roanapur's Demon finished sometime within the next couple of weeks, i've been a bit lazy for the past few weeks that and i've been hitting the proverbial wall on my stories but i managed to get around it. **

**so its time for some thanks**

**Thanks to: sess2eddie, Shihouin Shunshin, Disgraced Saint, 0lurker0, Runolan and Sendo25 for favoriting my story**

**thanks also goes to: Shihouin Shunshin, Inoid, julien10 and esn89 for putting my story on their alerts**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here it is the next chapter of NaruKyuu highschool fic...sorry for it being so late.**

**Kyuubi POV**

"O..o...oh hey m..mom" I said as I stuttered, "hey honey how was your day" she asked. "Oh fine just fine" I replied, she smirked as I walked into the house. "So whose the jock" my mom asked, "he's not a jock, he may look it but he's very smart" I replied. "So crushing already" my mom said as she giggled, I blushed and said "no, he was assigned to help me catch up on the work that I missed during the first week". "Alright dear just get yourself off to bed" my mom said, I nodded my head and headed upstairs.

**Naruto POV**

I came to a stop at a red light, I sighed deeply and put my hand on my legs. 'She's pretty damn cool' I thought, I just shook my head and took off as the light turned green. 'But am I really ready to do that again' I asked myself, I turned a corner and started to drive down the street to the house.

**The Next Morning**

**Kyuubi POV**

I climbed out of bed as the alarm went off, I headed off to take a shower. After awhile I got out and did my normal routine, I sat down in front of my mirror and began to brush my hair. I sighed as I thought about random things, "penny for your thought" a voice said. I looked in the mirror and saw my mom smiling from the doorway, "morning mom" I said. "Morning dear" she replied, "so care to share just between girls?" she asked.

**Elsewhere**

**Naruto POV**

I was walking into the kitchen to make myself breakfast, I heard a beeping noise and saw the light flashing on the answering machine. '_Naruto my boy its Jiraya, just calling in to check on you, give us a call when you can'_ the message ended and I hit delete, 'I'll have to call them after practice today' I thought. I went into the kitchen in order to make breakfast, I reached in the pantry and grabbed a package of chicken ramen. It took a little bit to cook but once it was finished it smelled so good.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Naruto POV**

After brushing my teeth I headed out the door, I had my ear buds in blaring 'Capture Me Burning' by The Slants. 'Today is going to be a good day' I thought, I smiled as I walked down the street. 'You know maybe I'll ride Pervy Grandpa's bike to school on friday' I thought with a nod. After a couple of miles I saw the gate of the school not to far away.

**A Couple Of Days Later**

**Kyuubi POV**

The last couple of days went pretty well, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura helped me with alot of things. They caught me up on everything and they introduced me to all the teacheres they had, they all where nice in fact the only ones that seemed weird to me where the gym teachers. Coach Maito because he would always say something about flames of youth(**A/N:** **YOSH!**) and those eyebrows, I shivered at those things and Coach Mitarashi would flaunt her figure in front of the boys, lets just say it made the other girls look bad.

As I was putting some books in my locker I saw Sasuke and Sakura walking over, "good morning" they both said. "Morning" I replied, I looked at the jersey Sasuke was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "Schools football, the fighting foxes" Sasuke replied, "so what posistion do you play" I asked. "He plays quarterback" Sakura replied with a smile, "let me guess Sakura's a cheerleader right" I said. Sasuke smirked and said "wow she has you pegged", we all laughed until we heard a roar.

"Well it seems the dobe is here" Sasuke said as he walked to the parking lot, Sakura and I followed right behind him. Once we got to the parking lot we saw Naruto on the motorcycle backing up into a spot, he saw us and waved.

**In The Crowd**

**Ino POV**

'When the hell did he get a motorcycle' I thought, I saw him walking towards Sasuke and Sakura. 'Wait who the fuck is that red headed tramp thats laughing with them' I thought again.

**Kiba POV**

'I bet he stole that bike' I thought, I saw that snide bastard walk over to Sasuke and Sakura. 'Wait who is that red head and why is she acting like she's known him forever...whatever it doesn't matter, Ino blows her out of the water' I thought.

**Naruto POV**

I walked up to my friends with a smile, "did you have to make such a scene Naruto" Sasuke asked. "I like attention" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess that makes you a bigger whore than Ino" Sakura said as she giggled. I slowly started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter, "who is that" Kyuubi asked confused. I sighed and said "I'll explain it over lunch ok", with that said we walked to class.

**Lunch Period**

**Naruto POV**

The four of us walked towards the lunch hall, we went inside and Sakura and Sasuke went to buy their lunches. "Lets go get some ramen" Kyuubi said, I nodded as we headed for the stand. We ordered our ramen(beef for her, chicken for me), "well I guess it all started back in the 7th grade" I said.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking towards the parking lot, he had just got out of detention for pulling a prank on a few students. "Hey there he is..GET HIM!" one kid said, Naruto began to run when he was caught by the back of his shirt. "Well well well in trouble again you damn brat" the person said, Naruto looked up and saw one of his teachers...Mizuki._

_"I may not be able to do anything but they can" Mizuki said as he pushed Naruto towards the kids, the kids started beating up Naruto until he was a shriveling mess on the ground. After what seemed like hours, Naruto heard a voice say to him "oh my gosh are you alright". He was barely able to shake his head no, "hang on I'll help you out" the person said._

_"Oh my baby" a female voice said, the last thing he saw was a flash of blonde hair before he passed out. _

_End Flashback_

**Kyuubi POV**

"It was from there that Ino and I got closer and eventually began dating until the begining of this year" he told me, "what happened then" I asked. "Well..." he started to reply

_Flashback_

_Today was going to be a good day, Naruto and his girlfriend where going to go on a very fancy date with the end part being a picnic outside of the city on a mountain point over looking said city. He had already got into his semi-formal wear and bought her favorite flowers...pink roses, he had bought them from her family's flower shop. He was heading towards Ino's apartment,(__**A/N: working for your parents at a family owned store has an advantage**__) he arrived and knocked on the door. "Hey Ino its me Naruto" he said, he waited a few minutes and checked the door knob. "She did say to let myself in when she called me earlier" he said to himself, he turned the knob and walked in. _

_End Flashback_

**Kyuubi POV**

"I had found out that she was cheating on me with my ex friend Kiba" he said, "N-Naruto I'm sorry you don't deserve that" I said. He nodded his head and said "I guess I'm over it", "I pity her she gave up probably the coolest guy on campus" I replied.

There was a small silence before he said "thanks Kyuu", a small pink tinge came to my face after he said that. "So you coming to the game tonight" he asked me, I nodded my head and said "you bet, I want to see my first highschool football game...I might even bring my mom". "Cool, but it can get pretty rowdy sometimes especially when Iwa comes to play here" he said. We talked until it was time for fifth period.

**A/N: Chapter 4 is in the book, sorry for it being so damn late. I've been all over the place for the past couple of weeks...been haning with my friends alot and trying to get ready to go to community college. managed to see The Social Network, very well done film i definetely recommend this to everybody...like i said i've also been trying to get myself ready for community college, knowing what classes im getting into and trying to get financial aid stuff like that you know. also with the release of the arcade game Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley out I totally forgot that i had a fanfic chapter to finish. with that said its time for some thanks**

**thanks goes to: Midg, Yaoilover0101, Jack Shit, aaron allen, azeroth5, Naruto Yuuhi and zerolelouch99 for favoriting my story**

**thanks also goes to: HoLLoW Pwn3ge, Midg, mandude9696, Jack Shit, Need-New-Pencil, Befread, cycoempress, BlkDragon112, larrygames and Kitsune Shinigami99 for putting my story on their alerts**

**and finally special thanks goes to: Midg and aaron allen for favoriting me as an author**

**this is Rokuro Yagami signing off**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry this is late...i had a hell of a time trying to come up with ideas and I hit alot of road blocks on the way also(I'll explain at the bottom), so enjoy this new chapter of the NaruKyuu Highschool fic.**

**The Next Morning**

**Naruto POV**

I awoke to the bright sun hitting my face, last night had been very fun.

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

The team was down by a touchdown in the 4th quarter, "Alright everyone listen up the coaches have called for a draw play" Sasuke said. "But theres no way thats going to work" Chouji one of our linemen said, "exactly so we're going to fake the run then Naruto you run a post pattern any problems with that" Sasuke said, everyone including Kiba shook their heads. We took to the line and got ready, "**SET HUT HUT!**" Sasuke yelled. The center handed him the ball and he turned slightly to hand Kiba the ball.

The defense bit on the play as I made my cut across the field, Kiba ran up to the defensive line acting like he had the ball. Two of them went to tackle him when he showed no ball, the ball suddenly came flying at high speeds towards me as I jumped to get it. "**CATCH MAX!**" I yelled(**A/N: sorry had to, been watching eyeshield 21 lately**), I landed in the endzone with 5 seconds left on the clock.

**End Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

But that was nothing compared to what happened next

**Flashback**

**Naruto POV**

Sasuke and I walked towards the parking lot when we were glomped by pink and red blurs.

Sasuke was being hugged and kised by Sakura as I was being spun around by Kyuubi, "Sasuke that was so awesome" Sakura said. "Yeah Naruto the way you caught that ball was awesome" Kyuubi said, "thanks kyu" I said. "Alright lets get out of here and get some rest" Sasuke said, I nodded my head and said "yeah I'm spent after that game". "I'm so glad its the weekend finally" Sakura said, "so any plans for tomorrow" Sasuke asked. "Yeah sleep and eat" I replied, we all laughed.

**End Flashback  
Naruto POV**

I had walked into the living room and sat on the couch, the answering machine was blinking, I pushed the button to listen to the message. '_Naruto my boy call me back, I want to know how the game went and if you one...so hurry and call me back'_, I picked up the phone and dialed the number to pervy grandpa's cell phone. '_Ring_' '_Ring_' '_Ring_' '_Hello_' "hey pervy grandpa its me Naruto" '_kid are you gonna ever stop calling me that_' "I don't know will you ever stop writing those perverted books?" '_point taken, so how did the game go last night?_' "good we won, I had the game winning catch" '_good job my boy! we'll have to celebrate when we get back_' "yep well I'm gonna get going ok" '_ok then I'll talk to you later_'. I said goodbye and hung up the phone, I decided to head up to my room for a little bit.

I got to my room and turned on my computer, as I waited for it to get to the main screen I decided to grab my I-Pod and turn on some music. I set it to shuffle and hit play, "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" by Good Charlotte came up. "A song that the truth" I said to myself, I looked at the screen and saw that it was loaded. I shut off my I-Pod and opened the music player, "B.Y.O.B" by System Of A Down came on. I shrunk down the window and opened AIM, **TheGreatestUchiha **and **CherryBlossomPrincess **are online. I hit accept and went into the chat.

**NMFU: **Hey guys whats up

**TGU: **Nothing just talking about going to the mall later

**CBP: **Yeah me and Kyuubi where wanting to go shopping

**NMFU: **Kyuubi?

**NTB**(Nine Tailed Babe): yep hey there Naruto

that came as a suprise to me, but I guess I forgot to ask if she had AIM.

Song change: Kimi no Machi Made by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

**NMFU: **Oh hey Kyu didn't know you had IM

**NTB: **yep Sakura gave me hers and Sasukes

A friend request came up from Kyuubi, of course I accepted

Song Change: Groovy Groovy Groovy by Uverworld

**NTB: **and now we are friends

**TGU: *eyeroll* **If you two are done virtually making out then come over to my place and we'll go from there.

**NMFU: **alright then I'll pick up Kyu and you get Sakura ok?

**TGU: **ok

**NTB: **see you soon!

**CBP: **yep what she said

I logged out and closed the music player and IM windows, I shut down the computer and went to change. I put on my Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt for their new album "Fever" and a pair of black jeans, I put on my white converse and headed down the stairs. I locked up and grabbed the keys for the motorcycle, I hopped on and started up the bike.

**A Few Minutes Later**

**Kyuubi POV**

I heard the roar of an engine outside the house, I headed down stairs and towards the door. I was wearing a plain red t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and my checkered converse, I went out the door but stopped when I saw my mom talking to Naruto

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

**Naruto POV**

I pulled up in front of Kyuubi's house and was waiting for her, "you must be Kyuubi's friend Naruto" a voice said. "Yes I am" I said as I pulled off my helmet, I turned and saw a woman who looked like an older version of Kyuubi but with green eyes. "Hello I'm her mother Kyibi" she said, "nice to meet you ma'am" I said politely.

"So Naruto how did you meet my daughter" she asked, "well I was assigned to help her catch up on the weeks worth of homework she missed" I replied. "Then I suppose I should thank you" she said, I waved my hands and said "no need for the thanks, I simply did what I thought was right" I replied. She nodded and said with a smirk "just take care of my daughter", I had a pink tinge on my face and saw Kyuubi walking towards us.

**Kyuubi POV**

"Hi Naruto" I said, "hey Kyuubi, ready to go" he asked. I nodded yes but said "let me talk to my mom for a moment", I pulled her off to the side and asked "what did you talk to him about". "I just asked him how you two met" she replied, "he's a nice kid how about bringing him over for dinner one night" she said. I smiled a bit and said "why not you can get to know more about him", she smiled and said "good then come back tonight then I'll have dinner ready". My mouth gaped open as my mom walked back to the house, I just shook my head and headed towards Naruto on the motorcycle.

**A/N: GOMENASAI! I'm so sorry about how late this is, I got sick(had Laryngitis and an Upper Respiratory Infection) and I've been hanging with my friends trying to catch up with them since I didn't see them for almost a month then throw in the anime I'm balancing(which is alot at the moment) and on top of that I kept getting writers block...so I hope you can understand why this took so long to complete and once again GOMENASAI!**

**its time for some thanks**

**Thanks goes to: Touketsu HerutsuandNai Homare, Darkwolfangel235 and VietFanfiction reader for favoriting my story**

**Thanks also goes to: Touketsu HertsuandNai Homare, Silver Wolf 261, NaruxRena, KiLlJoY5004 and surfcity22 for putting my story on their alerts**

**and finally Special thanks goes to: Touketsu HertsuandNai Homare for favorting my as an author and adding me as an author to their alert and also NaruxRena for also adding me as an author to their alert. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so hey everyone...here is chapter 6 of Narukyuu highschool fic. have fun reading!**

**Kyuubi POV**

We pulled up in front of what looked like Sasuke's place, "so is this where Sasuke lives" I asked. "Yeah but just wait till you get inside though" Naruto replied, we hopped off the motorcycle and started walking to the front door. Naruto rang the door bell and we waited for a few minutes.

The door opened and revealed an older man who looked almost like Sasuke, "ah Naruto welcome I haven't seen you in awhile" the figure said. "Hey Itachi, its nice to see you again as well" Naruto replied, "oh and who is this?" Itachi asked. "I'm Kyuubi Kitsune, I'm also a friend of Sasuke, Sakura and Narutos here" I replied, "welcome to our humble aboad Ms. Kitsune" Itachi said. We entered inside to see a very nice house, the walls where a maroon red with carpet to match and the drapes where an ash gray color. "Wow tis is beautiful" I said, Naruto chuckled and said "yeah that was my reaction to when I first came over". "Is that Naruto's voice I hear" a female voice said, it was then a woman who looked in her 30's with raven colored hair walked in. "Oh it is you, come over here and give me a hug" she said, Naruto walked over to her and hugged her. "Hi Aunt Mikoto, how have you been" Naruto asked, "oh just fine and who might this be" she asked. "This is our friend Kyuubi Kitsune" Sakura replied, "its nice to meet you ma'am" I said.

**Naruto POV**

"Its nice to meet you too, I'm Sasuke's mom Mikoto Uchiha" she said as she smothered Sasuke with a hug, "mom...air...please" Sasuke struggled. "Oops sorry honey" she replied, "still lively for your age I see" I said. I felt a sudden pain in my arm, that was because Kyuubi had punched me. "Don't make fun of a woman's age" she said, "but I wasn't it was a compliment" I replied. "I know what you ment dear" Aunt Mikoto replied as she giggled.

"Come to the kitchen and I'll make lunch" she said, "Can I hep Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked. "Of course you can dear and Kyuubi can also" she replied, "um oko but I'm not to good at cooking" I heard Kyuubi say as she was dragged away.

**Sometime Later**

**Kyuubi POV**

We arrived at the mall and headed in, "where do we want to go first" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said "its up to you girls", "as long as we can grab something to eat later I'm cool with it" Naruto said. "I got it how about we each go shopping separatly and we can meet up in the food court later" I suggested, "thats a great idea..come on Sasuke" Sakura replied dragging her boyfriend away.

**Naruto POV**

"So where do you want to go first" I asked, " um well...I kinda need to shop for a new swimsuit since my old one..." Kyuubi stopped for a minute.

**Kyuubi POV**

_' I can't tell him that my old one doesn't fit anymore' I thought,_ I blushed, _'maybe he likes bigger breasts'. _"The old one broke a string on the top" I told him

**Naruto POV**

"Oh ok, well lets get going" I said, she nodded and we headed off. _'I wonder what Kyuu looks like in a two piece' I thought,_ I blushed somewhat as my mind ran wild with images, I mean who wouldn't. "Ok how about you help me find some cute ones to try on" Kyuubi said, _'I can already tell that today is going to be fun' I thought._

**Sasuke POV(A/N: fan girls rejoice...)**

I kinda twitched at where we were at in the mall, _'I hate this store' I thought._ "Sakura can you tell me why we're in a Hollister store" I asked, "I'm looking for a new top to wear and maybe a pair of shorts" she replied. _'Well at least it isn't Forever 21' I thought._

**Half an Hour later**

**Naruto POV**

We all met in the food court to grab some lunch, "so what did everyone buy" Sakura said. "Well I bought a couple of bikinis and a few bras as well" Kyuubi said, "don't forget about the shadows fall t-shirt you bought as well" I said. "You also bought a shirt as well right?" Sasuke asked me, I nodded and said "yeah I bought a Scream Aim Fire t-shirt". "You and your band shirts" Sakura said while rolling her eyes.

I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I've been wanting it for awhile", thats when I heard a rumbling. "Eh heh heh I guess I'm hungry" I said. We all started laughing, "that sounds good at the moment" Kyuubi said. "Yeah lets go grab something to eat" Sasuke replied, and with that we headed towards the food court.

**A few minutes later**

**Kyuubi POV**

We got to the food court and all went to get something to eat, "so what did everyone get" I asked. "I got an Italian BMT from subway" Naruto replied, "well I got some sweet and sour pork from that panada chinese place" Sasuke said, "I actually got a veggie sub from subway as well" Sakura said. "So what did you get Kyu?" Naruto asked, but before I could respond we all heard a loud laugh and looked to see where it came from. Naruto immediately sat down and said "Ino".

**A/N: So yeah that was this chapter, took me forever to actually come up with it. well I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know its a bit of a cliffy but I think leaving it like that will help me set up for the next chapter. so yeah on that note its time for some thanks!**

**so thanks goes to: Animefan1997, dragonflame715, Aoi92, Android919x, Writer Of The Void(for favoriting my we are one! story), Minato Namikaze's Wife(kushina is that you?), Modz4u, Falchion185, Hissori Dangan, shiroi no ryusennin, Silentdeath09 and mike morgan for favoriting my story.**

**thanks also goes to: Android919x, Modz4u, Transitions End, zack1616, rsnation, Silentdeath09, brnsound, killsjoys and blackraven1412BR for putting my story on their alerts**

**and special thanks goes to: Hissori Dangan for putting me on the Author Alert. **

**so this is Rokuro Yagami saying: I'll see you next time on the next exciting adventure of Dragon Ball Z...um I mean NarutoKyuu Highschool Fic.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **well here is chapter 7 of NaruKyuu highschool fic. enjoy!**  
**

**Naruto POV**

I can't believe that she and Kiba are here, this is very bad. I slid down into my chair so I wouldn't be seen, "I think we should go" Sakura said. "Yeah I think so to" Sasuke muttered, we stood up and started to walk back to the mall enterance. "Well well I thought I smelled a loser" a voice said, I just sighed and turned around. "Look Kiba I don't want any trouble" I replied, "of course you don't because you'd have your ass handed to you" Kiba replied.

"Hows your nose doing Kiba" Sasuke said, "alot better than your family" Kiba replied. I saw Sasuke grip his fist in anger, "hey forehead that you" Ino said as she came over

**Sasuke POV**

'That..that bastard how dare he insult my family' I thought, 'I should finish what Naruto started and push your face back into your head' I thought out of anger. "Hey forehead that you" Ino said as she came over, "yeah hey Ino" Sakura replied. "Hey babe I was just talking to Naruto here about some stuff" Kiba said, there was an awkward silence between the two.

**Naruto POV**

"Hello Ino how have you been" I said, "I've been ok how about you" she replied. "I'm ok" I said somberly, "look Naruto I-" before she continued she was interrupted. "Hey Naruto-kun whose this" Kyuubi asked hugging my arm, "well Kyuubi this is a friend her name is Ino" I replied. "Nice to meet you Ino, I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's _new_ friend" she said putting the emphasis on new, "oh its nice to meet you" Ino replied through gritted teeth. "Well I guess we better get going" I heard Sakura say, "ok forehead call me later" Ino said. "Maybe I'm going to be busy tonight though" Sakura replied.

**Ino POV**

'Who does that red haired bitch think she is' I thought, "something wrong babe" Kiba asked. "That-that _girl_ was all over Naruto" I replied, "so your still hotter than her" Kiba said. "I know its just she was flaunting her figure acting like she was better than me, it makes me mad that Naruto could move on that easy, like I was a stepping stone" I replied, "what does it matter she'll end up leaving that loser anyway" Kiba responded.

**Kyuubi POV**

'Thats right bitch you had your chance, now I'm...well I'm not sure yet, but I'm something' I thought, "well is there anything else we want to do" Sasuke asked. "Oh I know, I know" Sakura replied raising her hand, Sasuke chuckled and said "hm who should I pick". Sakura started pointing to herself to gain attention, "ok Sakura since your so eager, why don't you tell us where to go next" Sasuke said in his best teacher voice. I couldn't help but giggle at her childish antics, "we should go to that new ice cream shop that opened up" Sakura replied. "Oh ice cream sounds so good right now" I said, "then we're off to get ice cream" Naruto said pointing to the distance and a fist on his hip. "Um Naruto what are you doing" Sasuke asked, "eh heh heh I don't know" he replied. We kinda facepalmed and chuckled, "well lets get going" I said.

**A Little Later**

**Sasuke POV**

We pulled up in front of my house, "ah that ice cream was good" Naruto said. "That dark chocolate was so good" Sakura said, "and that strawberry was so sweet" Kyuubi replied. "So..anybody want to watch a movie?" I asked, they all nodded and we headed inside. "Hey mom we're back!" I yelled, "um hello is any one here" I said again. "Hey Sasuke there is a couple of notes on the table" I heard Naruto say, I picked up the first note and read it.

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_I went out to run a few errands, I should be back in time before dinner, if not there are pizza's in the freezer to cook. Have fun with your friends!_

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

"Huh that was nice of your mom" Kyuubi said, "yeah thats my mom alright always thinking others before herself but I love her none the less" I said with a smile. "Aw thats so sweet Sasuke loves his mom" Naruto said pinching my cheek, I shook his hand off my face and started to read the other letter.

_'Dear Foolish Little Brother,_(A/N: Sorry couldn't resist)

_Ha Ha just kidding, I went to hang out with my friends. You know Konan and Deidara, anyway I'll be home a bit later, behave yourself and have fun'_

_ Your Bro_

_ Itachi_

"Well he'll be back way late if he's with Konan" I said, "soon you'll have a nephew calling you Uncle Sasuke" I heard Naruto joke. "Ha ha very funny" I replied sarcastically, "so what are we gonna do then" Sakura asked. I smirked and started walking down the hallway.

**Naruto POV**

'If I know where he is going' I thought, Sasuke slowly opened a door and said "welcome to the movies!". "Oh wow when did your mom get this put in" I heard Kyuubi ask, "back when I was 10, my mom really loved movies so she decided to have a movie theater built" Sasuke replied. "Its been awhile since we've been in here hasn't it" Sakura said, "yeah it has, what was the last movie we watched in here anyway?" I asked. "Hm...I think it was that romantic comedy The Break-Up" Sasuke replied, I suddenly felt a sense of gulit wash over me. "Hey Naruto whats the matter?" Kyuubi asked me.

"Well its just the last time we were in here, I was still together with Ino" I said with a sight, "hey come on, you may feel down but how about we get our laugh on" Kyuubi replied. "Yeah I could use a laugh right now" I said, I saw Sasuke walk over to the wall and open it. "Oh wow you even have a place to put your movies" Kyuubi said.

I watched Sasuke move shelf to shelf and grab movies, "ok here we are comedy movie marathon" Sasuke said. "Wow that is alot of movies" I said, "well I just picked some of my favorites" Sasuke replied. He was right he picked out "Super Troopers", "Club Dread", "Beerfest" and "Slammin' Salmon" all by the Broken Lizards comedy group along with "Clerks", " Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back" and "Clerks 2" all by Kevin Smith. "Well which one should we watch first" Sasuke asked, I could already tell that today would get better.

**A/N:** well that was chapter 7...did everyone like it, to be honest with you I kinda threw alot of things together in this one. all the movies listed by the way are my favorites for comedies, well Club Dread is kinda horror/comedy but still. Also Happy B-day to our favorite blond knucklehead Naruto...your still a teenager in the series but your like 40 something in real life.

its time for some thanks

thanks goes to: The Days After Dark, IceWolf1989, Matty the shadow of death, MetallicMilitia, CRBN, tnt051270, Mcdadle, Already-Lost-It, Ethial, Pein09 and BAYSYCK for putting the story the their favorites.

thanks also goes to: AnimeHunter411, Matty the shadow of death, xTrumbleXbom, The Days After Dark, insaniac34, WolfLeader4000, tnt051270, Pein09, ebm6969, FerPeinRikudou and CRBN for putting the story on their alerts.

and special thanks goes to: CRBN, CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing, Animefan1997, The king heartless, mrKillJoy247 and Hissori Dangan for favoriting me as an Author and putting me on their Author Alert.


	8. Not a ChapterAnnouncement!

hello everyone, as you see this is not an update to the story unfortunately.

I am here to discuss what is going on with and them taking down stories that feature lemons and violence.

Now I don't know about you guys and gals but I think having stories like these are character to each and every story read. It gives the stories I have read a certain realism to them...

so I am here today to help spread the word to everyone

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

if you copy and paste the link above you can sign a petition to show that we need not only an MA section, but also the things that belong in an MA section like lemons and violence.

here is the link to sign your name on the forums as well

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

I wish to see this absurdness end soon. I wish to post more chapters in the future, but I can't with this purge going on. So please, if you had an awesome story removed because of this join the petition. You don't have to be a writer even, readers should join us too. WE are the ones who get to this site to read the stories that WE like to see frankly it pisses me off to see a story that was amazing or had the potential to be amazing only to get removed because of lemons or violence.


End file.
